(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a malfunction inferring apparatus, a malfunction inferring method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having an image forming function of forming an image of a document on a recording medium such as a sheet and outputting it are available, for example, a printer (document printing apparatus), a copier (document copying apparatus), and a facsimile apparatus (document transfer apparatus).
In these image forming apparatuses, if a malfunction which interferes with operation of an image forming function (paper jam, faulty transfer, or the like) occurs, usage of the image forming function is limited, which is inconvenient for a user. Thus, it is demanded to infer the occurrence of such a malfunction and immediately take necessary measures such as replacement or repair of a component after the occurrence of the malfunction, thereby shortening a period of time in which usage of the image forming function is limited.